Ruta desconocida
by gloriaelisa
Summary: Sylar despierta en un lugar extraño, con una mujer que dice amarlo y un padre preocupado, ¿será capaz de matarlos para adquirir sus poderes?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Heroes no me pertenecen, ni Sylar ni Zachary Quinto, no gano nada con este fan fic (lástima) esto lo hice para pura diversión... Sylar despierta en un lugar extraño, con una mujer que dice amarlo y un padre preocupado, ¿será capaz de matarlos para adquirir sus poderes?

_____________________________________________________________

Comienza este capítulo al término de la primera temporada, cuando en Nueva York, Sylar es herido por la espada de Hiro Nakamura, después huye en una...

Ruta desconocida

**Capitulo 1**

**Después de las heridas**

La respiración entrecortada se escuchaba en ese lugar tan oscuro, estaba sangrando demasiado, no quería morir, no debía morir, quizás ahora era demasiado tarde para lamentarse de sus errores, de no haber arreglado la cabeza de Claire, y de no haber adquirido el poder de curarse a si mismo, ahora lo necesitaba y lo sabía, su cuerpo estaba surcado de heridas.

¿Cuántas horas había caminado?, estuvo toda la noche haciéndolo en la oscuridad y ahora al final de ese túnel se veían los primeros rayos del sol, una mañana muy hermosa, pensó confuso, vio un riachuelo y se acerco, tenía mucha sed, presentía que la hemorragia estaba a punto de vencerlo, al acercarse al agua vio su tez sumamente pálida reflejarse en ella, acerco su mano y sintió el agua muy fría, cuando acerco el líquido a su boca lo absorbió vorazmente, al saciar su sed trató de incorporarse pero no pudo, estaba a punto de tener un choque hemorrágico, infló sus pulmones y gritó hacia el cielo, Sylar no estaba derrotado, no todavía, y se desmayó.

Los rayos del sol caían sobre la inerte figura que se encontraba boca abajo a un lado del riachuelo, una sombra al fin tapo esos rayos, quien lo veía se acerco a él y dijo confusamente: ¿John?

Era una mujer joven de cabello rubio quien al verlo, lo primero que hizo fue hablar por su celular. ¿Sí? Por favor comuníqueme de inmediato con el señor Alexander, esperó unos momentos viendo a la persona desmayada cuando contestó de nuevo a la voz quien la interrogaba.

¿Qué sucede Devon?, preguntó expectante... Señor Alexander, le contestó ella, su hijo esta desmayado en las orillas del río, esta inconsciente y como comprenderá no puedo llamar a ninguna ambulancia.

Si Devon, ya te localizamos (dijo mientras marcaba unos numeros en un computadora), en unos momentos llegaran a asistirte, le dijo la voz. El señor Alexander puso el auricular del teléfono en el escritorio de madera brillante, estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero rojo, y se levantó para ir al ventanal donde pudo apreciar un verde llano, ¿qué le habrá pasado a su hijo? Y volteo para tomar un retrato, y en el se veía a un hombre joven y muy atractivo con barbas en la cima de una montaña haciendo el gesto de triunfo, si, su hijo gustaba de explorar el mundo, no tenia miedo a nadie ni a nada, era un ejemplo para todos, quizás por lo que sabia hacer, pero solo eso su padre y contadas personas lo sabían. Y tenia un poder que a Sylar le podría interesar...

La joven mujer espero junto al cuerpo inerte, lo exploró y vio que tenía una herida muy profunda, le quitó las ropas y tras al ver la hendidura vio hacia todos lados fijándose que nadie la viera, levanto la mano por encima de la herida con la palma hacia el cielo y en unos segundos de sus manos brotó agua, tenía el poder de la condensación de moléculas, lo sabía por que el señor Alexander se lo había dicho, no era que creara el agua de la nada, sino que su cuerpo cambiaba la densidad del aire para convertirla en agua o en hielo, y fue así que el agua cayó sobre la herida limpiándola de la tierra. Tienes que curarte John, -le dijo suavemente-, no puedo vivir sin ti...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Gente extraña**

La mujer llamada Devon espero ayuda para transportar el cuerpo lacerado de ese hombre de quien decía era John, su amante y prometido, momentos después y para no levantar sospechas llego una camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados, de ella bajaron dos hombres para transportarlo, después de hacerlo la cerraron y ella los siguió en su pequeño convertible blanco.

El camino es muy largo, pensaba ella preocupada por el hombre herido, y así era, pues por lo menos era media hora de camino, alejado de toda civilización, a la mansión del señor Alexander, el padre de su amado.

Los vehículos pisaban las hojas siguiendo un intrincado camino apenas notable, al fin llegaron y la camioneta llego hasta la entrada principal en donde eran esperados por un equipo de personas, increíblemente equipados con tecnología intra hospitalaria, el hombre fue atendido inmediatamente.

Las horas pasaban y dos personas esperaban calladas en una acogedora sala de estancia, las palabras no surgían, Devon miraba el reloj, dos horas habían pasado ya...

El señor Alexander estaba de pie mirando como caían los copos de nieve en uno de los ventanales y respiraba pausadamente...

Al fin entro a la sala un hombre, era quien había hecho la operación...

Alexander, -dijo-, ese muchacho tiene suerte, vivirá...

Devon soltó lagrimas de alegría, estaba preocupada por el y había temido perderlo...

Los días de recuperación Sylar los paso durmiendo, seguía inconsciente, había perdido mucha sangre y su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse, como cualquier otro humano normal...

Devon se encontraba desayunando en la cocina, donde una de las cocineras la estaba atendiendo, leía el periódico tratando de encontrar cualquier noticia en relación con John Alexander, prominente hombre de negocios, pero para su tranquilidad no había nada...

La cocinera lavaba algunos platos cuando de repente soltó un grito de felicidad al ver quien se acercaba, niña!, la niña ha llegado!, decía gustosa...

Como?, de que hablas?... dijo Devon curiosa...

Una joven mujer paso a través de la puerta de la cocina, de grandes ojos azules y cabello negro, vestía en jeans, un suéter azul con una blusa blanca debajo y unas botas negras de las que usaban los trabajadores de construcción...

Sarah!, que haces aquí?... pregunto Devon...

Se supone que hoy empiezan mis vacaciones y nadie de por aquí tuvo la amabilidad de ir a recogerme, así que tome mis cosas y me vine para acá, no te preocupes Devon, tenia algo de dinero y con eso compre el boleto de avión, además no creo que mi tío se enoje, tengo casi 20 años y además el ya sabe como soy...

Lo siento Sarah, tienes razón, pero hemos pasado unos días muy malos por aquí, a John...

Esta John aquí?, donde?...

Sarah, a John lo operaron, fue herido gravemente...

Que?, por que?, John no tiene enemigos, no es un hombre malo, por que?, un robo?, trataron de secuestrarlo?...

No sabemos querida, pero el se encuentra bien, ahora esta en la planta alta, en el dormitorio blanco, no ha despertado desde que lo operaron...

Sarah!, se escucho una voz en la puerta, era su tío, el señor Alexander... querida niña!...

Tío!, dijo ella yendo a abrazarlo rápidamente...

El afecto entre los dos era muy profundo, el señor Alexander amaba mucho a la muchacha, como un padre, a pesar de que la ella había sido adoptada hacia muchos años por su hermano y su esposa en un orfanatorio, la bebé había sido abandonada a las puertas de ese edificio y el matrimonio al verla por vez primera no dudo en adoptarla, cuando el señor Alexander puso sus ojos sobre ella se dio cuenta que era muy diferente a los otros niños, tenia un don, uno muy especial...

Los padres adoptivos de Sarah viajaban mucho debido a sus negocios y la niña se había quedado bajo el cuidado amoroso de su tío, quien se sentía un poco solo debido a que su hijo John se encontraba estudiando en un lujoso internado en Europa, en una de esas ocasiones recibieron la espantosa noticia del accidente aéreo que habían sufrido su hermano y su esposa.

El señor Alexander inmediatamente tomo la custodia de la niña, a quien los padres sabiamente lo habían dejado como tal en su testamento, el tiempo pasaba y la niña crecía a pasos agigantados, la niña recibiría igual educación que su hijo, la cual seria en otro internado lejos de el...


End file.
